Guadacoa crisis
The Guadacoa Crisis was a major diplomatic incident on late 301AP, provoked by Allacoa over its plans for oil-drilling activities on its colony of Guadacoa, located on the continent of Glaciaria. Beginning of a crisis Months prior to the crisis, there were precedents for oil exploration in Glaciaria. On April 301, a vessel owned by Feniz's national petroleum company, Oil Feniz, conducted a survey just outside the territorial waters of Fort Capital. The international environmentalist group Peacegreen protested, fearful of enormous damage should an oil spill result. The Fenizic ship later withdrew without incidents. After surveys conducted by the University of Kisqa reported that Guadacoa's coastal areas and its territorial seas could hold significant reserves of oil and natural gas, the Allacoan government started to consider the exploitation of the territory's natural resources, as part of its policy of pursuing energy self-sufficiency. On the 25h of October 301, the Allacoan Interior Ministry announced it would issue a limited amount of oil exploration permits in Guadacoa to foreign and domestic companies. This announcement directly contradicted prior pledges by Allacoa to rigorously protect the environment of Glaciaria and to refrain from any activities other than scientific research or meteorological survey. International responses The Allacoan plan was almost immediately denounced by several states, such as Lendosa, Burovia, Cruisana, Sempervirens and Altland. Allacoa claimed that, since it was not a signatory of the Glaciaria Convention of 299AP, it was not obliged to observe the international custom that the natural resources of the continent should remain unexploited - however, the Allacoan government pledged that environmental damage would be avoided at all costs. The Kingdom of Altland threatened an economical and diplomatic boycott of Allacoa and also of other nations that participated on the Allacoan scheme, a call which was also endorsed by the Greater Burovian Realm. The Realm also considered a cessation of international aid to Allacoa. Even Cruisana departed from its traditional neutrality in international affairs and, on the 26th of October, announced it would consider the use of force, through the Royal Cruisana Navy, to stop any ships heading toward Glaciaria with mining equipment, and any ship leaving the continent with oil - effectively threatening a naval blockade of Guadacoa - while calling for an UNV resolution on the matter. Altland also supported the Cruisanan statements, pledging to help on a possible embargo. On the 16th of November, the government of Allacoa dispatched its first convoy of survey vessels towards Guadacoa. According to Allacoan president Robert Kasrils, those vessels were manned by civilians and any acts of aggression against the convoy would be regarded as an act of war. On the same day, the militant environmental group ÖkoVex joined calls for a blockade of Guadacoa. Calling the decision of the Allacoan government "an act of environmental terrorism", the group also announced that its own vessels would attempt to block the passage of any Allacoan ships. The government of Kalesthesia, a component of the Greater Burovian Realm, announced it would not allow Allacoan ships belonging to the Guadacoan exploration efforts to pass through the Rivalian Straits - thus forcing the ships to follow a longer route over the Melanian Sea in order to reach Guadacoa. After this announcement, the Allacoan government ordered the convoy to return to Kisqa - officially for refueling, after wasting fuel by reaching the Rivalian Straits and then turning back, but unofficially an effort to cool tempers around Vexillium. Support for Allacoa Veiled support for Allacoa came from the government of Utania. While objecting to any form of drilling on Glaciaria, Utania condemned the harsh responses of Cruisana and Altland to the crisis, and denouncing the concentration of energy resources by the major powers. Feniz and Caledon also condemned any economical embargo or military solution. In a statement, president Kasrils noted the "hypocrisy" of the first world countries in threatening the use of military force to halt the economical development of a third world state. The only company to actually apply for a drilling permit in Guadacoa was Oil Feniz - immediately, this caused a small riot in Fenizabad between pro-environment students and Oil Feniz workers. Military buildup By the end of the 18th of November, Cruisana announced it would dispatched a taskforce of the Royal Cruisanan Navy towards Guadacoa. This force, composed of heavy cruisers, destroyers, submarines and even one aircraft carrier, the CNS Aurora, also comprised a contingent of Royal Marines - which were ordered to board any Allacoan vessels which might attempt to begin drilling operations. Altland also committed itself to join the Cruisanan taskforce, while Estontesto stated that it would only join such an effort after a successfull vote on the United Nations of Vexillium. Neutral nations, however, remained baffled over this immense display of military power in order to stop a small convoy of research vessels and tankers. Political commentators pointed this as a textbook case of gunboat diplomacy. End of the crisis After a vote on the UNV General Assembly condemned both Allacoan attempts at drilling as well as the Cruisanan-led military buildup, the Allacoan government backed down from its drilling plans by late November. On the 15th of December, the Assembly for Peace in the Western Hemisphere called for a conference for the drafting of a new Glaciaria Convention - the new treaty was published on April 302, although no nation ratified it. On the 6th of January 305, the new Allacoan government under prime minister David Mfeme relinquished all claims to Guadacoa. The territory was incorporated into Islandian Glaciaria.